


I'll Wait

by leukocytosis



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Truth or Dare, makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis
Summary: “I… don’t know if I’m interested in anyone emotionally or physically, but can we try something?” they asked timidly.“What do you mean?”“Well…” they moved closer to me and placed a hand on my face carefully. “I’ve never been kissed before.”
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742227





	I'll Wait

We were just playing truth or dare. I don’t remember how we got to this point with all the liquor in my system. I didn’t care. Everyone’s inhibitions were low. 

“Hey, Atticus. Truth or dare?” said one of my friends. Naturally, I chose truth as I wasn’t certain I could physically perform a dare.

“Of the people in this room, who do you most want to make out with?”  _ Well shit. _ I’m still not sure why I didn’t see this coming, but I did  **not** want to reveal my unfettered lust for such a close friend this way. Of course, I couldn’t stay my drunken tongue.

I looked directly at them, blank expression on my face. “Enzo.”

I can’t remember if the room fell silent or not as my focus was solely on them, waiting to see their reaction. They looked at me for a brief moment, blushed when our eyes met, and looked at their hands quickly.

And so, the game continued. Eventually, people started getting dared to kiss, and the game escalated further.

One by one, two by two, our friends started heading to bed. Eventually, it was just me, staring at a corner, drinking, when Enzo pulled me from my reverie.

“D-did you mean it? About wanting to make out with me over everyone else here.”

“I don’t lie. You know that.”

“Why me?”  _ Dear lord, they were going to be the death of me. _

“You realize you’re super fucking cute, right?”

“Atti, I am not cute,” Enzo said, looking down and blushing.

“You are absolutely killing me right now. You have no idea,” I said, trailing off. 

“I don’t think anyone’s ever had interest in me before. At least… not that I’ve noticed,” they replied, thinking for a moment, “unless we include that guy in middle school when I was on MSN with ‘I like the ones who say they listen to the punk rock’ in my name and he told me he liked punk rock and I just said ‘cool’.”

“You’re a delight.”

“I… don’t know if I’m interested in anyone emotionally or physically, but can we try something?” they asked timidly. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” they moved closer to me and placed a hand on my face carefully. “I’ve never been kissed before.”

They leaned in, emboldened by the alcohol, and tentatively placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled and kissed right back, following their lead. 

We continued, softly and gently, into the morning hours. 

“Maybe I don’t know what I’m into… but I liked that. A lot,” Enzo said as they pulled back, smiling, “but I think we should sleep now. I can hear the birds.”

I agree and we move to the couch where we sleep cuddled closely.  _ I’ll wait, even if they can’t be attracted to me. As long as they’re happy.” _


End file.
